randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Randy Cunningham/Quotes
Last Stall on the Left *Okay, what's in the suit. I..I'm in the suit! I just gotta believe in me! *Remember to tip those lunch ladies! *Come on, baby, lay some secret ninja knowledge on me... *I believe in me, I believe in me, I believe in me kicking your butt! *I wouldn't say I'm getting pwned... *Aw man, I am getting pwned. *I don't know how it works, but the ninja suit is the straight-up cheese. *Now as the Ninja I must be prepared at any time to do this (punches air), and this (kicks air), and how could I forget this? (kicks air) *Ninja block, ninja block, ninja block, ninja block, aaannnddd ninja punch! (does back flip) *No, Howard, this stinks. Smoke bomb! (throws down smoke bomb) *I think he has to wait for like a monster or robot to attack... Got Stank *Hey, why don't you come up with the plan for once. (laughs) *Yeah, now we're just two freshmen kickin' it in speedos. Nothin' embarrasing about that. *I have to de-stank him bro!! *So here's a question Bucky. What's going on here... L-like in this area..? *I do not feel right about beating up a band geek but... So U Think U Can Stank *Randy, name's Randy. Known you my whole life. *Schweet! They know both our names! Plan worked! Ten out of ten! McFists of Fury *Monica was hot, but that's ridiculous. *Aw come on! That was a great line! *But you can't be the bad guy! You're Hannibal McFist! You manifacture awesome! *But what better mask for a villian than the most beloved man in town! Gossip Boy *Every once in a while my ninja-ing takes me to a wicked gross place I call the schnasty zone. *Ninja sprint! *Ninja stop, ninja stop, ninja stop.....!! *Aw, shnasty! The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note *Awesome. At. Riddles.' '''Me! *Aw, we've just been Greened! *The Nomicon! (That's your mathbook) I meant the Nomicon! *whips out the Nomicon* *Probably shouldn't have left Julian behind. *Sweet ninja, that hurt! House of 1,000 Boogers *McSquittles! LICK THE LIGHTING! *I'll be in the Nomicon! (And I'll be in Gravepunchers 4! Godzilla's Revenge! Punch Masters Edition!) *Ninja surf! *He only ate a booger, there's no ''way that can come back to haunt me! *The greatest party in the history in high school and we're not invited. This burns man, this burns deep. *Howard, I can't just ninja out because we wanna go to Bash's party. Now if Bash's stepdad was my arch nemesis or- Oh my ninja! *"A ninja must master the art of stealth". Yes, okay yes! Reveal, conceal. Conceal, reveal. Camoflauge? Oh, that is so BRUCE! *Good, it's only the cheese! Attack of the Killer Potatoes *Potato coming to life, not a big deal... *Okay, now that's a big deal! *BOOM, gravity. SCIENCE! *You know, Howard, we've learned a valuable lesson from this... (laughs) *Brown Noser! (refering to Bucky) Dawn of the Driscoll *Ninja bone dodge! *Ninja rotating table kick! *Where did your husband take -(pause)- that boy whose name I do not know. *Ninja lead! *Viceroy, just need to talk... *Jerry. Driscoll. Is. ALIVE! *And you married that wacko? *Not if I have anything to say about it- h'oh boy. Not if Viceroy has anything to say about it. A lot of science in here... *How do you like me now, homie? *Ugh, heads UP! *How does the bowtie stay on, that makes no sense! *No! N-no! Night of the Living McFizzles *Theresa, you scared the juice out of- Howard, just Howard and I'm very brave. *You're holding my hand. I mean, yo that's cool baby. Howard, you want to get in on this? *Go for it some of us are scaredy babies and some of us are me *Fine, I'm doing it. *Good, I'm gone *''Mind?'' By all means. *I'm not scared! *G-G-Ghost! That's a honkin' ghost! *You guys get out of here. *Okay, I can handle this or should I say the Ninja... Mask is with Howard! *Really? We're still doing that? Just give me the mask. *Please, Debby Kang, we're guys. Guys don't get scared. *I would be delighted. They don't call me hardcore Cunningham for nothing. *I'm not a scaredy baby! if anyone's a scaredy baby it's gotta be you. Monster Dump *Aw, that means so much to - that boy, I never heard of. *You're all kinds of schnasty! (holding Nicholas) *Um, you could take a vacation from helping my archenemy try to kill me! Viva El Nomicon *Ninja flash back! *Ninja time chop! *You're giving us an F?! *An F?! *Hey look! It's that guy! *Mexican Death Bea- *It's too fast, it's too strong... *Hork up the band geek! *I am in the ZONE *(got bonked on the head) GAH, (falls in pain) NOMICON THATS A NOMICON 30 Seconds to Math *I'm the Ninja! ...Why did I say that? *Who has 5 nipples and is going to win the Battle of the Bands? These guys! Monster Drill *Free the chicken? That makes no sense! *Fog, wind, chicken! Chicken! Silent Punch, Deadly Punch *Winter BREAK! Stank'd to the Future *Let's skip the "roar play" and get right to the fun stuff! Wave Slayers *Howard, sometimes you have to say what the juice... WHAT THE JUICE?! Sword Quest *This isn't that bad... I was WRONG! There are so many! All of them hurting my body! Ugh, my balloon! My ballon is all I care about! Howard, do not push me, do not- Ull, I'm gonna push you back- I missed, I missed and my face is in it! Nukid on the Block *Say hello to my Ninja eye poke! Weinerman Up *Howard, bad sportsmanship does not look good on you. *That was so bruce! I give myself 1,000 ninja points! Evil Spirit Week *Photo! Bomb! Us! Now! *I might have accidentally released an ancient bird thing which possessed you. (smiles) *This is the brucest thing in the history of'' bruce!'' Der Monster Klub *Eh... It-it's just a game, right? Grave Puncher: The Movie! *(in high-pitched voice) There! Look! Over! There! Escape from Detention Island * Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja *Gravy fries, prepare to be in my mouth! *gasp* Who? What? When? Where? Why? Howwwwwww? *Wait, you guys actually believe that Bash is the Ninja? Baaasssh? Bash! *I knew it! Revealing your identity is dangerous! That's exactly why I didn't do it! -(pause)- Okay, okay, I was gonna do it but I didn't, so let's move on. Ninja Camp *Mac Antfee, prepare to get your butt whooped by a nicewad. Other Quotes *What the juice? (Characteristic Phrase) *Smokebomb! *Oh my Ninja! *Boom! Stuck the landing! *Ah, that's wonk! *Ninja flip! *Ninja Swing *Ninja Kick *NINJA RINGS! *Slice knowing you... *En......it just a game right? Category:Character Information Category:Character Quotes Category:Randy Cunningham Information